deviANT
by nienerz
Summary: A lot has happened to the ANTs. Read, tell me your thoughts. Enjoy! WARNING: It's sad and has suggestive themes.  Rated T for teen for a reason. It's sorta mature. Friendship with romance.
1. Break Me Slowly

DeviANT

Deviant: Abnormal, Different

(You guys just learned a new SAT word!)

_Flashback_

'_Speech'_

(_While in flashbacks_ "Thoughts will look like this."_ Okay?)_

Present- "Speech" -'Thought_'- _"ANGER!"- **"SUPER ANGRY"**

[This story takes place in the future- when the ANTS are incollege. No children, possible romance.]

Two years earlier- _2015, June 17._

'_Hey, can't this wait? Today's my baby girl's graduation party! No I didn't invite you! … You're an old man …. No sir, I didn't mean to disrespect you. … Yes, there was a graduation party last year, my son graduated. With honors! … No sir, I don't understand it either, but you know the saying, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. … No, I don't understand the saying. … I was not calling you a horse. … She's a prodigy; she went to high school when she was eleven. Yes, she graduated when she was fourteen, her party is today. … FINE! I better get a raise for this! I'll see you soon.'_

_Darryl Parks sighed, and looked at his now closed phone. _6:30._ The party didn't end until midnight. _"Plenty of time to be back," _he reasoned to himself. He walked over to his daughter, who was surrounded by her friends and his wife._

'_Sweet heart, I gotta go. Something came up.' He told Chyna._

'_Oh. Okay.' She smiled up at him. 'Be safe Daddy.'_

_He grinned down at her. 'Of course baby,' He said while he hugged her._

'_Bye honey.' Roxanne told her husband. 'Come back in one piece.'_

_He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'When haven't I?' He said cheekily. He then bent down and whispered in Roxanne's ear, 'Tell Cameron we're going to the Lakers' game tomorrow!'_

_Darryl went outside, strapping his gun as he jumped into his car. Driving to the designated area, he was looking forward to going home and relaxing in his wife's arms. Never expecting that would be the last time he'd see his family. Never suspecting the last person he'd hold would be a total stranger's child. Not knowing, that evening, at 7:16 P.M. Darryl Parks would have his last breath._

Present- 2017, June 10 – 10:30 p.m.

(The Parks Home)

Silence. No noises what so ever. The door was securely shut, and the curtains were drawn. A deep breath. It was the only thing that broke the tranquil silence. Until you looked at the young girl's face. Then you knew the silence wasn't tranquil, but painful and excruciating. Tears ran down her face. The pen in her hand straining; it was slowly breaking.

SNAP!

Ink splattered everywhere, staining the white sheet of paper and her hand. She threw the ruined papers away, along with the pen. Grabbing a pencil (she decided it was safer) and new music sheets, she began her song.

**After all this time, you'd think life would be easier.**

**That the pain would lessen.**

**But the pain-and your face- are forever in my heart.**

**You said you'd be there, and never would we part…**

Her hand shook, and the words became a blur and she ran to her bed. Jumping in, she felt her phone vibrate, ignoring the ink stain that would never escape her bed.

10:34 p.m. (The Doyle Home)

"Don't tell anyone about this, bitch! You get that whore!"

The girl stared at her father with empty eyes, and nodded. She watched him leave her room, satisfied and fatigued. Olive got up from her bed, and dragged herself to the shower. She walked straight in, there was no need for her to take off her clothes, she already was naked. Turning the water all the way up she stepped in the water, praying to wash the disgusting feeling off.

"Interesting factoid," the girl said to no one. "Rape victims were 4.1 times more likely than non-crime victims to have contemplated suicide."

She stepped out of the shower when the water got cold. She slowly walked to her room, closed her door, and fell on the bed. Grabbing her phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart. Not like she didn't know EVERY number by heart.

11:12 p.m.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Fletcher, do you love me?"

"Yeah, Olive, of course. You know I love you."

"Even though I don't talk to Chyna anymore?"

"Yeah, not everyone can stay friends."

"Even though I don't have sex with you?"

"…"

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah, I still love you. I can wait for you. Sex isn't the only thing that goes through my mind."

She laughed. "Yeah, but it's a close second."

"Hey! Are you just going to insult me?"

"No. Thanks Fletch, I really needed someone to talk to."

"No problem babe."

(In the background- one of Fletcher's friends.)

"Hey Fletcher! Come on!"

"All right, hold up! Babe, I gotta go."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too Olive."

(End of conversation between Fletcher and Olive.)

"Hey Fletcher, was that Chyna?"

He laughed. "Naw, it was the other one, Olive. Like the food."

TBC

(A/N: So, Chyna's dad is dead, Olive gets raped by her father. (I tried to say it without saying it in the story.) And Fletcher is cheating on Olive with Chyna, or Chyna with Olive. Neither of them know. Fletcher is a player! A lot has happened to our ANTS. Please stay tuned and review.)


	2. Mirror Mirror

deviANT

Chapter 2: Not All That It's Cracked up To Be

Chyna woke up to an empty stomach and an even emptier house. She pushed herself out of bed and headed straight towards the shower.

Hair still dripping, Chyna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. "Generic Fruit Loops," she muttered to herself. "My favorite."

She glanced over to the clock. 7:46. Grabbing her bag, she exited the house. "I'm leaving!"

She knew that no happy mother or father would wish her well, and that Cameron was busy at his morning job. She looked at the tiny house that she and her brother called their home for the past year. She never thought Cameron would have to take care of her, she had always pictured it would be the other way around. None the less, she was really grateful for his help. It was hard, with their father passing away and their mother… well; no one knows what happened to her.

Cameron used his college funds to get them a house of their own, the old one having too many memories to be called a 'happy home.' So, they packed up their essentials and sold the rest. Chyna didn't want to, she argued that the sentimental feeling behind the possessions made them important, where as Cameron said food that we can digest was more so, and either way they were going to be sold.

"You have the memories, cherish those." That's what he said the first night after the move, when he comforted his young sister whose heart was breaking all over again.

She had Fletcher and Cameron, and wished she still had Olive. But Olive said some things that Chyna couldn't forgive or forget. Sitting on the city bus, Chyna mulled about these things, and couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if her father was still alive.

~C~O~F~

"Olive? Olive, baby, go get Mommy a wet cloth for her eyes. This headache is killing me."

Olive went into the kitchen, snatched a rag and turned on the water.

"Quietly! Gat dammit Olive, I told you this headache was murderous, don't make me yell!"

Tip toeing into the living room, Olive placed the damp cloth over her mother's face, lying down on a couch. "Sorry."

Amanda sighed. "It's not your fault baby. If that God damned man didn't make me drink every night, we wouldn't be in this position."

"I don't make you do anything, you do it to yourself." Olive's father walked in, fixing his tie.

"You look nice," Amanda said. "Where are you going? You're going to meet one of your whores, aren't you!"

"No," he said. "I'm going to work. My boss is coming tonight for dinner. We are going to show him we're a happy family. Do you understand, Amanda?"

"What!" Amanda sat up, hangover forgotten. "I have nothing to make! What do you expect me to do?"

Reaching into his wallet, he took out a couple of hundreds. "Point is taken. Stock up on food, we're running low on the stuff."

Olive watched this go on in awe. It amazed her how they could forget about her sitting in the corner.

"And Olive," he said carefully. "You may not want to eat dinner. You're getting a little pudgy." He exited the room. "Oh," he said carelessly. "Try to look pretty, not like sluts. That goes for the both of you." And the door shut quietly.

His voice lingered in the living room, and Olive ran to the bathroom.

"Olive, baby! It's not true!" Amanda called after her daughter. Hearing the door slam and her daughter retch, she sat down with a heavy heart. "Happy family my ass."

~C~O~F~

Chyna sat on the bus, being use to this routine by now. She'd catch her bus, do whatever homework she didn't finish the night before on the bus, ignore the pervert who sat next to her. Same old same old. So when a blonde girl came onto the bus, she paid her no attention. When the blonde girl had a troubled look on her face, Chyna paid her no heed. When the blonde girl fell into her lap because she wasn't seated when the bus moved, she did look up. And what she saw were blue-grey eyes, holding so much fear and knowledge in them.

"O-Olive?"

A/N: Thanks for reading, this gives you a deeper look into Olive and Chyna's daily life, where as the first chapter you were only given a quick look through a window. Hope you enjoyed it, and tell your friends about this story!


	3. Fletcher Confused

deviANT

Chapter 3: Bad artists copy

Bad artists copy. Good artists steal.

-Pablo Picasso

"_Fletcher! Are you ready?" Olive asked him. "Fletcher, do you feel okay? You look kinda sick. Do you want me to get you some orange juice?" She got up from the couch he was sitting and pranced to the kitchen. "I'll make it fresh, just for you." She added with a flirty wink._

"_No, Olive, it's not that type of sickness. Come out of the kitchen, I have to tell you something." Fletcher said feebly. He had to confess, he couldn't keep using her like this, she deserved be-_

"_Yes, Fletcher?"_

_His eyes, widened. "Ch-Chyna? What are YOU doing here?"_

_She smiled at him. The one that said, 'What is wrong with you?' "I'm here to make you feel better. Just like a good girlfriend. So, you wanna drink the OJ? I just squeezed it~."_

"_B-but Olive just…" He shook his head. "I uh- sure. OJ would be great babe."_

"_Here you go." She handed him the glass._

"_Thanks babe. So- I've got to tell you-"_

"_Ugh, Fletcher, I told you I hate being called 'babe.' It's degrading. Now tell me what you wanted to say while I was in the kitchen."_

"_O-Olive, how did you do that? No – never mind that, Olive! I have to tell you. I can't hold this back anymore! Olive, I'm seeing-"_

"Olive~. No wait, Chyna~! I love the both of you, please don't leave me!" He scoffed. Looking at himself in the mirror. "Be a man. A man can handle this. I – I am a man!"

He watched as the blood and mirror mixed together on the ground. "I am a man."

(A/n: Sorry this is so short. The drama/angst/tragedy/romance/friendship plot is about to begin. You will be getting flashbacks every once in a while, so things will be clearer. Thanks, see you in two weeks.)


	4. Bus Trip

"O-Olive? What-" Chyna cut herself off and glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

Olive flinched and averted her eyes. "I-I'm catching the bus. And then I'm going to college."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?"

She swallowed; her mouth suddenly dries. "I waited a year to go to school."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern, Chyna." Olive spit out her name like venom.

Chyna huffed then puffed out her chest, "Well, I think it _is,_ seeing as how _you_ are on _my _bus!"

Olive snorted. "I always knew you had an inflated ego. Since when has public transportation been _yours?_"

"I have a big ego! Please, little Miss 'I Know EVERYTHING In The Whole Damn Universe!'" Chyna put her hands on her hips. "And it's mine because I was here first!"

"Please! We aren't in first grade Chyna; grow up." Olive turned her head and glared out to the streets speeding by.

"Grow up! I HAVE grown up, Olive Doyle. And I was perfectly content without you being here to harass me! You have no idea what's going on in my life!"

"Yeah? Well-"

"I'm going to have to ask you two to sit down and be quiet or leave the bus. And no refund." The bus lady said in a gentle yet firm voice.

The two girls huffed and murmured, but eventually found a seat- as far from each other as possible.

A/N: Sorry for the delay and such a short chapter. Enjoy! Next chapter will be MUCH longer.


End file.
